Hidden - Part II
by Nigelcat1
Summary: This is a continuation of Hidden and Hidden - More Chapters. Please read them first.


HIDDEN – PART II 

NOTE: This is a continuation of Hidden and Hidden – More Chapters as when I started posting stories my computer wouldn't let me add chapters, etc. That is why I am starting at Chapter 7. I'm too lazy to redo the whole story plus the computer is still the computer with a mind of its own.

J K Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 7 – Time Flies

Nothing interesting happened during Hermione's second year or the third. She had volunteered to tutor people and at least people were talking to her. She now had acquaintances and that was better than nothing and as long as she managed to avoid Slytherins and other nasty Purebloods in the three other houses, she was doing okay.

Donnie Fields and Sally-Anne Perks would never be friends with her but they never harmed her or gave her trouble – unless she started it – and then gave back as good as they got. That had only been during first year before Weasley's death. She would never, ever even try to befriend Donnie's odious cousin who was acknowledge by all – except Snape – to be Snape's bastard son. She was also jealous of him because he was first in their year. Although she couldn't prove it, she JUST KNEW that Snape must be tutoring him in secret as how else could someone who was a Muggleborn like herself, be so good in magic without help.

Hermione knew he had to be cheating and was doing it during the summer. One of the student she tutored in Transfiguration was a Pureblood and he had innocently (well not really) let it slip that although they weren't allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts because the Ministry had a trace on their wands that wasn't necessarily true.

"They have a trace on your wand but also on your household. The Ministry has no way of knowing if you are using your wand if you live in a magical household. Magical use is detected at your home but it could be your parents, an older sibling or even a visitor using magic and not you. You will be caught if you use magic because you are living in a Muggle home and are the only Magical living in the area, whereas I can and do use magic at my home because someone else could be doing it" the malicious Zachariah Smith had smugly told her.

Naturally she reported him to Susan Bones because her Aunt was Head of the DMLE and she was only reporting a crime. Much to her anger Susan told her it was true as well as unfair to Muggleborns but "that's the way it works in our world" and hoped the girl would shut up. She didn't but then what else was new. After checking other sources, Hermione was told the same thing and just to "live with it" which was said by McGonagall.

Therefore, that nasty Gareth Prince had to be spending at least some part of the summer being tutored and practicing Magic with his Father. In Hermione's mind it was cheating pure and simple but, as she had come to learn the hard way, there was nothing she could do about it except work harder and practice on her own when at Hogwarts.

During Hermione's second year Ginny Prewett nee Weasley was a first year. Unlike her late brother she was smart enough to keep her nose clean and her big mouth shut. She walked a very fine line but it helped that her brothers protected her.

Draco Malfoy wasn't doing very well as without the "protection" his Mother was paying for and his godfather keeping an eye on him, he too had to walk a fine line. He still had the Malfoy money to back him up but he couldn't touch it while Lucius lived. Lucius had been heavily fined and then his accounts had been frozen. Draco had his trust fund to see him through school and Narcissa had her dowry and they were living on the interest and investments. The Malfoy estates did produce food and they could sell the excess as they were not entertaining anymore. They had become social pariahs. They lived comfortably but not as well as they had and they wouldn't until Lucius died and Draco inherited the Malfoy title and wealth.

So Draco was forced to keep his mouth shut, his opinions to himself and to spend his time studying. Blaize Zabini was the only real "friend" he had and one of his protectors liked him a bit – sort of – but like Hermione Granger he only had acquaintances. His Father also told him that a Malfoy didn't need friends just vassals, allies and useful acquaintances because their status was so very high. Now Draco had to rely on himself and it was frightening.

Dean Thomas developed a relationship with his Uncle Kingsley meaning that he'd see him during the holidays and Kingsley would have a few chats with him. Unfortunately, Kingsley wasn't invited over to the Thomas household because Dean's Mum had been hurt by Kingsley's brother and didn't want anything to remind her of him other than her son. Still it was better than nothing and as Seamus kept reminding him, having Kingsley as an Uncle could only help Dean in the Magical World.

Dumbledore spent two very miserable years still looking for Potter and hoping that Tom would find a way of coming back so that the "chess game" could once again begin. But he didn't and Albus couldn't find either of them. He still tried as, other than creating another Dark Lord, it was the only way he could gain back the admiration and prestige he had lost over losing Potter as well as enhancing his legend.

Dumbledore was trying another sure fire way of finding Harry Potter. He had used his influence to bring back the Triwizard Tournament, which had been banned for two centuries due to the many deaths and other catastrophes it had caused. He made Cornelius Fudge think it was his idea and after calling in many favors and flattering fools and egos, he had succeeded.

The reason he was so eager to bring back this deadly Tournament was because once a name was called the person had to compete or lose his/her magic. He was going to arrange for Harry Potter's name to come out of the Goblet of Fire and when it was announced that he had to come to Hogwarts to participate or else lose his magic Dumbledore would at last have him as even the person(s) who had the boy HAD TO LET HIM PARTICIPATE OR HE WOULD LOSE HIS MAGIC. Losing your magic was the worst possible thing that could happen to anybody so those who had the boy had to produce him.

Dumbledore knew all the REAL RULES of the Tournament which he had conveniently edited and had presented to the newly formed Tournament Committee, consisting of Bagman, Fudge and assorted dignitaries. The original rules had to be amended many times due to the actions and schemes of others which had turned a tournament of good will and friendly rivalry into a way to settle scores, destroying lines or to assassinate someone. People were being illegally entered by enemies hoping to see a House ruined when its heir was killed as well as the entry of a minor, who was usually an orphan and a fiendish guardian who entered the child, gave his permission for the underage child to compete hoping (or knowing for certain) that he/she would be killed and the guardian would inherit his/her wealth.

Amendments had been made in such cases as persons illegally entered could swear on their life and magic that they didn't enter, a minor child couldn't compete at all unless such child was very talented and wanted to enter and would then be immediately emancipated as that was one way a desperate ward could get away from a bad guardian. Of course the guardian had to swear on his/her life and magic that they didn't enter the child's name or have someone else do it and the child didn't have to compete if he/she didn't want to.

Also if a Champion was incapacitated or in some cases didn't arrive to compete in any task (because sometimes enemies would kidnap them so that they would lose their magic), a substitute could do the task for him/her. There were many exceptions made to protect those at risk through no fault of their own and in some cases until you actually participated in the first task you could still get out of the Tournament.

For example, if someone illegally entered you in the Tournament and you couldn't find out who did it, after you swore you didn't do it and refused to compete, the person who DID enter your name had to compete for you or lose his/her magic. That was to discourage illegal entries and after it had happened twice early on in the history of the Tournament, few people did it – themselves! Just to be safe, Dumbledore had a house elf enter Potter's name in the **very unlikely event** that Potter was prevented from coming to Hogwarts to "fulfill his destiny" which Dumbledore had arranged for him to have.

It would also probably lure Tom out into the open to have a shot at killing the boy so it would be a win-win situation for Dumbledore. This plan couldn't fail!

Until it did.

The Triwizard Tournament was highly publicized, the Heads of Beauxbatons and Darmstadt arrived with certain select students with hopes of entering their names and/or just to see the famous Hogwarts for themselves and cheer their champion onto victory.

On Halloween the Champions were chosen: Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, Victor Krum for Darmstadt and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. Naturally the Hufflepuffs were ecstatic because not only was Cedric very popular, he was the best Puff in his year, very kind, very friendly and the Puffs saw his choosing as a chance for their House to gain glory.

After the last Champion was chosen, Dumbledore sent Diggory off to the side chamber where the others were and after making a short speech it looked (to some such as Mad Eye Moody) as if Dumbledore was purposely dawdling but then the Cup rumbled once again and spit out another piece of paper. Dumbledore looked like he was shocked (but not to those who really knew him like Moody) and after catching the parchment he announced to the astonishment of all present that the Cup had chosen another Champion.

"Harry Potter" he announced and naturally the Great Hall erupted. No questions were answered and Dumbledore quickly dismissed all present.

The next morning's _Daily Prophet_ "explained everything" but not to most people's satisfaction as the "why" was not really answered. According to Dumbledore (who knew everything) the missing Boy-Who-Lived had been in hiding whether by choice or foul play.

"I believe that Magic Herself decided that our world needs Harry Potter and having him compete in this ancient and noble Tournament is the only way to find him and lead him back to his real world. Therefore the word must be sent out far and wide because if Harry Potter doesn't come to Hogwarts and compete in the Tournament he will lose his Magic" the old wizard said sadly and dramatically.

The next few weeks all Magical governments were alerted and told that if they knew where the boy was hiding it was their duty to bring him to Hogwarts to compete otherwise they would be responsible for a "Savior's destruction." He gave speeches at the International Confederation of Wizards (the "ICW") once a week emphasizing the importance of finding the boy and bringing him to Hogwarts so he wouldn't lose his Magic. Using his great influence he saw to it that every day every newspaper in the Magical World printed a paragraph on the front page urging Harry to come to Hogwarts or for his "captors" to let him go otherwise the consequences would be unimaginable.

Britain and Hogwarts were in a constant state of agitation as were all members of the Order of the Phoenix and his many admirers. The biggest man (or rather boy) hunt the world had even seen (at least according to the _Daily Prophet_ and Albus Dumbledore) was in full swing and many people were going crazy. Volunteers to find the boy joined the hastily arranged search parties but frankly no one knew where to look. But they did anyway. They weren't successful.

The day of the first task finally arrived and the Hogwarts stadium had been magically enlarged (several times) and was still packed. Standing room only spots were sold so that people could say they were there on that historic moment when Harry Potter finally came to Hogwarts to participate or lost his Magic.

Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Poppy Pomfrey, Filius Flitwick and even Severus Snape were not speaking to Albus Dumbledore unless specifically ordered to for school business. The reason for this was that Moody had outed him at the first staff meeting held after Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire.

"You put that boy's name in the Goblet, didn't you?" Moody asked. "To get your hands on the boy and under your control you are willing to have him risk losing his Magic – AREN'T YOU?"

"Now, now Alastor, surely you aren't accusing me of doing such a dishonorable and dangerous thing?" was the smooth reply.

"Actually he is and I think it's true also" Flitwick snapped. The rest joined in with their two knuts and although trying to weasel out of admitting it even the Great Albus Dumbledore eventually admitted that yes, he had had the boy's name entered "But it was necessary and for the Greater Good."

After he said that everyone but Moody got up and left his office. Due to their employment oaths and other oaths they had been forced to swear to Dumbledore over the years, they couldn't tell anybody what they knew or even suspected – except each other – but they were all furious. It was especially bad when the students begged (and at times) demanded answers, information and in the case of Ravenclaw, have debates about the matter. The debates were held anyway but there were no answers.

Dumbledore was the only person who wasn't afraid and was confident that Harry Potter would show up for the first task. He was confident and planned for Fawkes to grab the boy after he completed the first task and take him directly to his office so that he could "protect the boy and welcome him back to his rightful world." He also had a few backup plans as did the Ministry of Magic and some of the news media.

Everybody was so busy waiting for Harry Potter that the first task and the dangers the three real Champions would face were hardly thought of by most. People only perked up when the first task was announced. Dragons - it was dragons and they had to get a golden egg out of the nest of a nesting dragon. It was announced by Ludo Bagman that since Potter hadn't arrived yet he would automatically draw the remaining dragon and that was the very dangerous Chinese Fireball. People oohed and aahed hoping to witness that historic fight almost forgetting about the three Champions.

But the "show must go on" and it did. Each Champion faced their dragon and mercifully survived with just burns, bruises and assorted hurts and managed to get their egg. Their scores would not be read until after Harry Potter faced his dragon.

But Harry Potter would not face his dragon as no matter how many times his name was called or how loudly it was shouted, he was a no show. He wasn't coming to Hogwarts after all.

McGonagall, Pomfrey and Sprout began to openly cry when Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge sadly officially announced that whatever the reason "Harry Potter did not come to Hogwarts to participate in the Triwizard Tournament and it must now be assumed that…the Boy-Who-Lived…Harry James Potter…has lost his Magic. It is a sad and tragic day for all" and he continued spouting a speech which most people were not listening to.

The hopes of many people were dashed that day but none were as disappointed and completely shocked than Albus Dumbledore of the many names and titles. He simply couldn't believe it. The boy had not come to Hogwarts and…had lost his Magic.

As soon as possible he left the stands, turned over the running of the after task reception to Cornelius Fudge as a Ministry representative and Igor Karkaroff as a Headmaster. Dumbledore locked himself in his room and for the first time in his long life he knew absolute panic.

THIS COULDN'T BE HAPPENING! IT JUST COULDN'T!

But it was. It meant three things: (1) Harry Potter was dead and had been for some time; (2) he had been alive but now he had lost his Magic so he might as well be dead; and the most devastating thing of all (3) ALBUS DUMBLEDORE HAD LOST.


End file.
